


Apartment 1405

by Entwinedlove



Series: Of Heart and Heroes [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Awkwardness, Embarrassment, Gen, Meet-Ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Someone breaks into Darcy's apartment. Or maybe not.MCU Almost-No-Rules Bingo Card #10:I2Couch,B2Water,B1Hairbrush,I1Charger,N1Lamp





	Apartment 1405

Darcy jerked awake from where she'd fallen asleep on the couch. The TV was off, which was weird because she wouldn't have fallen asleep in the living room with the TV off. She blinked again and saw something move in the dim light coming from the window.

A person-shaped something moving.

She screamed and grabbed the first thing near her she could—her hairbrush. It didn't make the best projectile but that didn't matter; there was someone in her apartment!

The person-shaped something shouted back at her.

She grabbed the next thing, which happened to be her phone, but it was still plugged in and the cord was wrapped around the lamp. Neither of them went very far when she tried to throw them but the cup of water next to them worked great. The lamp tipped over and fell off the table. There was cracking glass and a soft metallic thud where it fell onto the carpet.

The lights came on and Darcy had to blink a few times to figure out what had happened. The person-shaped something was over at the door next to the light switch. He was dripping water and looked freaked out as he stared at her.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" he asked.

"Your apartment? This is _my_ apartment!"

"Really?" he asked, looking much less harried now that the lights were on and Darcy wasn't throwing things at him, "because my key opened the door. So I'm pretty sure it's my apartment."

Darcy looked around the room. Everything looked like how she remembered her place to look. Cream walls, grey carpets, messy bar top separating this room from the kitchen, brown couch. "Umm, no?"

He frowned and wiped at his dripping hair with his sleeve. He was kinda cute. Tall, brunet, nice jaw. Stubble. He turned and opened the door, pulling it all the way in to point at the number on the door.

The sign on the door read apartment 1405.

That couldn't be right. Darcy's apartment number was 1305.

She looked around again. It looked like the inside of her apartment but then a thought struck her. "So when the ad said the apartment came furnished, they didn't mean the previous tenant left their stuff, huh?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Umm," she pointed at the TV. "I watched your Netflix."

He nodded.

She looked around for her things, feeling the awkwardness of the encounter rise. She picked up her phone from the floor next to the lamp and unplugged it; come to think of it, her charger was next to her bed, not the couch. She picked up the lamp and set it back on the table. She stuffed her feet into her shoes and shuffled to the door. "I broke your lamp."

He nodded again.

"So, I'm Darcy. Nice to meet you. Sorry about breaking into your apartment." She spotted her keys on the little table next to the door and leaned practically into him to pick them up. On a whim, she singled out her apartment key, slid it into the doorknob and turned it. No resistance whatsoever. "Or, _not_ breaking into your apartment, as the case may be." She pulled it out, gave him a smile, and left.

She was halfway down the hall to the stairs when she heard him call her name. She turned and he said, "I'm Bucky. Maybe we can hang out sometime? Now I'm curious to see how identical our apartments really are."

She grinned. "That'd be sweet."


End file.
